


Can music heal your mortal soul?

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Gym, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd works the night shift at the 24 hour gym.</p><p>They don’t interact, but Derek can’t help but glance at him curiously every once in a while – a small smile on his lips as he sees him look out the window at something entertaining.<br/>After a while his curiosity gets the best of him and he walks over – hoping to find out what’s so entertaining outside that has the man almost laughing.<br/>“She’s kicking out her boyfriend” the man says, noticing Derek beside him, “Serves him right. He’s had like – three different women over this week alone.”<br/>“Wait – he has a girlfriend?” Derek asks, remembering a redhead and a blonde woman leaving his apartment three days ago, “Wow – that – what a jerk.”<br/>“Tell me about it” he smiles, “I’m Stiles, by the way.”<br/>“Derek” he says, “Haven’t seen you here before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can music heal your mortal soul?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been inspired by the song "American Pie" by Don McClean, more specifically, this verse:
> 
> I know that you’re in love with him  
> Cause I saw you dancing in the gym  
> You both kicked off your shoes  
> Man, I dig those rhythm and blues

Boyd got the job three years ago, and he loved it from day one. Overall, it wasn’t that exhausting, manning the desk for the 24 hour gym. It took his mind of his wife not being home when she worked nights in the hospital as a nurse.

He picked the nightshift himself, the only people coming in were men who worked in an office during the day. Every once in a while there’d be a housewife unable to sleep, or someone from the building next door.

Derek Hale was the last one.

He only knew the man’s name because it’s on his gym card. They never exchange much words, just a simple hello, and he simply returns to reading his book. Glancing at the screen every once in a while.

One of the perks of the job – however – was the music. He got to pick the music, and he got to look at beautiful people working out all in the name of doing his job. He’d done worse.

Most nights, Derek Hale was his only “company”. He uses the term very loosely.

He started coming in about six months ago.

Another one of his regular night visitors is Stilinski. He doesn’t even bother trying to pronounce the man’s name. He’d tried once, and the man had cringed in response and asked him to just stick to Stiles.

“Good evening, Boyd” Stiles greets him, a smile on his face, “Anyone in tonight?”

“Just you, for now” he says, glancing at the clock, “You’re early tonight.”

“Funny how that’s true even though it’s 2am” he grins, “I had an early shift today.”

“I see” he smiles, handing him the key to the locker rooms, “Don’t make a mess.”

“I never do” he says, giving a little wave as he jogs up the stairs.

Derek Hale arrived twenty minutes later, looking surprisingly energetic.

“Good evening” he says with a smile, “Anyone else in tonight?”

“Yes” he says, smiling at the man’s surprised look, “Stilinski, I don’t think you’ve met them before.”

He sees the concern flick over Derek’s face, “Don’t worry, he’s never been any trouble. He’s nice” he says with an encouraging nod as he hands Derek the key. As he watches Derek go up the stairs he decides to keep an extra eye out on them on his monitors tonight.

[…]

Derek can’t help but glance at the man standing by the running machines and studying each one before deciding on one by the window. He does a double take when he spots Derek by the weights and gives a little wave before turning on the machine and starting off on a jog.

They don’t interact, but Derek can’t help but glance at him curiously every once in a while – a small smile on his lips as he sees Stilinski look out the window at something entertaining.

After a while his curiosity gets the best of him and he walks over – hoping to find out what’s so entertaining outside that has the man almost laughing.

“She’s kicking out her boyfriend” the man says, noticing Derek beside him, “Serves him right. He’s had like – three different women over this week alone.”

“Wait – he has a girlfriend?” Derek asks, remembering a redhead and a blonde woman leaving his apartment three days ago, “Wow – that – what a jerk.”

“Tell me about it” he smiles, “I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Derek” he says, “Haven’t seen you here before.”

“Joined the gym recently” he says, “And I normally come later, but my schedule at work changed.”

Derek just nods in understanding, glancing outside the window again and watching the man frantically gather his things from the sidewalk.

“At least she didn’t burn his stuff” Stiles says with a shrug, he glances at the clock and rolls his shoulders, “I’m gonna go hit the showers.”

“Yeah – uhm” Derek smiles weakly, scratching the back of his neck, “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too, Derek” he says with a warm and genuine smile, “I’ll see you next time.”

[…]

“You always come in nights too?” Stiles asks, Derek nods in reply as they walk into the gym together, “Well – at least you’re good company. Unlike that woman from two week ago.”

“You mean the blonde soccer mom divorcee that hit on everyone?” he asks, Stiles snorts and nods, “God – she was _so_ annoying.”

“I know” he agrees, handing his membership card to Boyd, “She kept ogling everyone and thought she was subtle. Hell – I even saw her hitting on Boyd once, and everyone knows he’s happily married.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at him, turning to Boyd, “You’re married?” he asks, “Huh – how come I never noticed the ring before? I guess I just assumed you were single since you worked nights.”

“My wife works nights at the hospital, she’s a nurse” Boyd says with a smile. It’s true that him being married isn’t a secret, he just never really mentions it to people. Stiles is – in fact – one of the few rare people who actually noticed his wedding band when he first came in to get a membership.

 “I know” Stiles grins, “She actually recommended this place to me after she treated me a few months back.”

“You know Erica?” Boyd frowns, now it’s his turn to be surprised.

“Know is a strong word” Stiles shrugs, “My best friend’s mom, and also my dad’s new wife – works there as a nurse as well. We talk sometimes when I bring her dinner.”

“No hard feelings about your dad remarrying?” Boyd asks curiously, not sure why he asks – it’s not in his nature to be s inquisitive.

“Not at all” he says with a weak smile, “My mom died when I was eight. It was time he finally moved on. Scott and I had been trying to set up our parents since we’re fourteen. Took them 5 more years before they finally started dating, and they finally got married three years ago.”

“Oh” Boyd bites his lip nervously, “Sorry – for prying. This isn’t like me.”

“No worries, Boyd” Stiles smiles as Boyd hands both of them their keys to the locker rooms, “It’s okay. I see you more than I see most of my relatives. Besides – I’ll probably see you at the hospital’s Christmas mixer at the end of the year.”

“Probably” he says, giving them a little wave as they both walk up the stairs. It doesn’t escape his notice that Derek walks behind Stiles, his eyes drawn to the other man’s behind and the tips of his ears red.

[…]

“So, Stiles” Derek says after a beat of silence. They’d been bumping into each other almost every night for the past three weeks, “Why is it you come in nights? I know you said your schedule changed, but what is it you do for a living?”

“I’m a cop” he says, “We got a gym at the precinct where I used to go, but the place was kind of gross. And then they had to close it due to budget cuts. How about you?”

“Photography” he says, “Mostly as a freelancer for magazines and online blogs. My expertise is mostly sports, so this time of year is kind of quiet.”

“Any magazines I know of?” he asks with a curious look on his face.

“Uhm, sports illustrated?” he says slowly, “I worked on the team for the Olympics as well, last year. Those kind of things.”

“Wow – that’s pretty cool” he sounds sincerely when he says it, “I wouldn’t have the patience for it.”

“I couldn’t handle being a cop” Derek says, “I’m terrible at reading people.”

“Luckily for you, I’m not” he smirks, walking up to the treadmills, “Have a good work out, Derek.”

[…]

“I love this song” Stiles sighs contently. He’s just finished running on the treadmills – as he has done every night for the past months, and has a sweaty glow over him. He smiles at Derek, who’s taking a sip of water from his bottle, and wiggles a bit with his hip.

Derek can’t help but snort, but Stiles doesn’t let it get to him.

He just kicks of his shoes and the music seems to get turned up a notch as Stiles starts swaying his hips.

“Dance with me, Derek” he says, stretching out his hand and swaying over to where Derek is standing.

“Why?” he asks, even though he’s already put down his bottle.

“Because I asked nicely” he says, Derek seems to contemplate for a moment before kicking off his shoes and taking his hand.

They dance like children do at parties. There’s no rhythm to the swaying of their hips, and they wave their arms as they hold hands. But it’s fun, and Derek can’t stop the smile that creeps onto his face.

It’s something that happens a lot on these work out nights with Stiles.

“My mom loved this song” he says quietly as the music slows down and he rests his head on Derek’s shoulder, “Used to sing it to me when I was sad.”

“My dad grew obsessed with this song the summer after I turned ten” Derek says, “It drove my mother crazy, and he’d always pull her in for a dance whenever it came on.”

He can’t help but smile, “That’s how I prefer to remember them” he adds in a whisper, “Happy and dancing together.”

“Singing us songs” Stiles finishes his thoughts.

The song ends, and they release each other, an awkward cough and a silence between them.

“Thanks” he says with a smile, looking down at his feet as he blushes, “For the dance.”

“Any time” he replies. And he means it wholeheartedly.

[…]

Stiles isn’t there.

It shouldn’t worry him the way it does, but his mind immediately jumps to the worst conclusions. What if he got hurt? What if he got transferred and is gone? Why didn’t Derek get his phone number?

“I’m sure he’s fine” Boyd says, answering an unspoken question.

“What?” he looks up at the man. He must look weird, looking around for someone who clearly isn’t there.

“Stiles” Boyd comments, “He’s probably just running late.”

“I – uhm – I wasn’t –.” he starts, but he can even hear the lie in his own voice.

“I saw you dancing” he says with a smile, “Last night, when you both kicked off your shoes.”

“Oh” Derek bites his lip, scratching the back of his neck and blushing, “You turned up the volume.”

“You smiled” he shrugs, “You’ve been coming here for a long time now. But that first day you met Stiles, was the first time I was you smile. And I mean actually smile, not just the polite greeting you give me and everyone else.”

“It’s not – we’re just friends” Derek says weakly, not really feeling comfortable calling it anything else than that.

“You’re in love with him” Boyd says, “And he’s in love with you.”

Derek snorts, “Yeah, right” he says, shaking his head.

“Every time he’s here before you, he asks if you’ve already showed up” Boyd says, “Trust me – he’s into you. It’s –.”

The phone interrupts him, and he frowns. The only person calling him this late is his wife, and that’s usually on his cell.

He picks up with a confused expression on his face, “Hello. 24 hour gym” he says, the standard greeting.

He pauses and his frown deepens as he listens to the person on the other side of the line, “Oh – okay” he smiles weakly and holds the phone out to Derek, “It’s for you.”

“Hello?” he says, taking the phone hesitantly.

“Derek?” he says, “It’s Stiles.”

“Oh” he smiles involuntarily and Boyd smiles at him knowingly.

“I just thought, if I don’t call he’ll probably freak out” he says, “And I thought about texting you, but I don’t even have your number.”

“Are you okay?” he asks, the words escaping from him before he can stop himself.

“Yes, Derek, I’m fine” he says, “I had to go into work. Someone fell sick, and we got a case at the moment. So I thought, I’d call the gym and hope Derek is there so I can give him my number.”

“Oh” he bites his lip, “What time do you get off?”

“8am” he says.

“Maybe we can meet up for breakfast then?” he suggests, his heart thundering in his chest as he awaits his answer.

“Yeah – that’d be nice” he says, “I’d like that.”

[…]

“I haven’t seen you two in a while” Boyd says when Derek and Stiles walk in together, “Yet I get the feeling you still got your workout.”

Stiles blushes and Derek just bites his lip and looks at his feet, “Shut up, Boyd” Stiles says, handing over their membership cards.

“Here are your keys” he says, handing them over with a wide smile he can’t resist adding, “No sex in the showers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ^_^  
> And thanks for reading.


End file.
